2012-08-24 Magik is a Coyote
While it may seem that Illyana just flits about from place to place with little concern for whatever might be going on around her, that's far from the truth. This is a young woman that's been running her own minor hell dimension for years, and getting anything done with demons is like herding cats. One of the things that she hasn't forgotten? That a certain Nate Gray is from another world and on top of not knowing much about this one, he has no identity here which going forward might make things difficult. At least if he wants to do things through official channels and not be a criminal and, being a Titan Illyana needs to at least try to support the first course of action. So, in her white hooded uniform, Magik popped in on Nate as he was hanging out somewhere, linking an arm through his. "Let's go talk to someone." She says without preamble or waiting for any y'know, opinion on the matter from Nate and teleported them through Limbo and over to tone Roy Harper aka Arsenal. Did she tell Roy she was dropping in? Nope. That would make this whole thing a lot less fun. Waitasecond-okay! Nate was on his way to a movie theatre, which is to say he had nothing in mind beyond learning a little more about the normal world. He grumbles, since Illyana always finding him is getting irritating. But he can’t be too angry with a girl that seems to be trying to help him in her weird way (even if he didn’t ask!). “What is that place?” He asks along the way, meaning the jump-station she used. While Lian was busy at pre-kindergarten, Roy was on lunch break. Having checked out a report on a potential international smuggling chain at Staten Island, and determining it to be a false alarm, Roy was sitting on a park bench having a sandwich. If Illyana had been discrete, she might not have been noticed, and have a perfect opportunity to sneak up on the SHIELD agent and startle him. Of course... she'd have to come up from the perfect blind spot, assuming her companion didn't just give her away. But then again, he might just be distracted by looking up at Lady Liberty and wool-gathering in his thoughts. Care to test that, Magik? Normally Magik might. But she's almost certain that surprising the SHIELD agent here would lead to a bit of a tustle and she'd feel the need to put him in his place and now was not the time for playing. Besides, she's already getting looks from people, what with the teleporting in and the bright white costume. So. No sneaking for the sorceress. Nate's question gets a dismissive wave of her hand, "I teleport in and out of another dimension, not point-to-point. Come on." She'll head right over to join Roy on the bench. And then promptly look to see if he has chips to go with his sandwich. Introductions? Nope. Some answer. Nate will pry later. He reorients himself and seeks information about his whereabouts from nearby minds. Still in New York, okay. “So why this much of a hurry, blondie? Who am I supposed to talk to and why?” He peers at Illyana, poking his weird mental shields for clues. It has yet to work, but no reason not to try again. What, was -that- Illyana again? Roy has to practically flash a grin. She can't keep away, can she? And yes, there are chips to go with the sandwich, along with a dill pickle, and yes, they're probably quite snatchable while Roy has his hands full with the sandwich. "What're you doing here, Magik?" he says, his grin that sort of insufferably smug where you just -know- what he's really thinking is the reason. There's a glance towards Nate, and a tilt of his head. "Another one of your teammates?" Illyana works on tugging her gloves off so that she can steal the pickle, smirking back at Roy's grin. *She's* smug because she's got his pickle! "Like you haven't gone over the official Titans roster in some detail." She tells the SHIELD agent dryly and waves Nate closer. Those shields of hers? Nope. Still nothing he can get out of her mind. Frustrating, isn't it? "This is Nate. He popped in from another reality a few weeks back. I was hoping to pick your brain in an... unofficial capacity." Hence bothering him on his lunch break? "Because I dunno if officially he's like, an illigal alien and needs to be deported or something. Because it's not like there's somewhere to deport him *to*. You're all government-y, right?" Nate groans, glaring at Illyana. “I am, technically, born in America, y’know,” he has to mention. Yes, Illyana is a bit frustrating for several reasons. The ‘finding him and just appearing’ more than the unreadable mind, her mind-shields are just interesting. “I am Nate, as she said, Nate Grey,” he offers his hand to the redheaded man, since he seems he is also a victim of Illyana, and they probably should stick together. "Well, a little," Roy admits, with a shrug. "But rosters change all the time, and besides... he's not -on- it." He motions towards Nate, before realizing that Nate has just introduced himself. Shifting the sandwich and chips and ... HEY. There's a quick glare at the pickle-munching Illyana while he moves his lunch onto HER lap, and then Roy is standing up, shaking Nate's hand and grunting. "Did you say another reality?" Shaking his head, as he'd been looking into it since encountering Troia, Roy scratches his chin. "I'm pretty sure you report these things... there's departments set up to handle this sort of thing, but man... that's a lot of paperwork. Let's see... you probably fall under SHIELD jurisdiction, since you're not a part of any country." A grin, then, as he motions towards the statue. "Well, welcome to the United States. The motto fits, doesn't it?" "Introduce yourself." Magik prompts Roy, not at all put off by him putting his lunch in her lap. Ooo! Half a sandwich! Nom. Chewchewchew. Nate's glare? Just gets a smiiiiiile. Swallowing, she explains. "I'd prefer to have him living in the system instead of outside it, becuase he's already proven that he'll go breaking a few laws" not to mention necks "to get by. Which means sooner or later I'd probably feel obligated to do something about it." Probably. “That statue looks a lot better here than back home,” comments Nate bleakly. “Hey, I might break some laws, but I don’t hurt people that don’t have it coming. Avoiding the law and the government was a question of survival back in my world, so forgive me if I am a bit edgy about it.” Not to mention Magik didn’t ask! “The United States had been invaded in my world, I was with the resistance,” he explains to Roy. Simplifying a few... lots of facts. Whoops. "Oh, sorry. Roy Harper," the agent greets, as he tilts his head. Yes, yes, alternate realities were always a pain in the ass to figure out. And he was still new at SHIELD. "Tell you what, lemme call up someone and see if he has answers." Pulling his phone, he enters his sekrit code and then gives a call, pausing to glower at Illyana. She's EATING HIS LUNCH. The glower? Just gets a beaming smile! She holds out the chips to him, shaking them a bit. Like she's offering to share. Isn't she sweet? She nods to the bench next to her. "Sit down, Nate." She suggests. "And yes, I understand things were different there. That would be why I'm trying to help you." She takes another bite of pickle. Mmmmm. “I know you are trying to help,” replies Nate with a smirk, not sitting down because that involves staying still. “But next time let me know your plans for helping me, okay?” Being in the government radar will make some things difficult to him. Not to mention, you know? Mutant telepath: major cause of paranoia. There follows a hurried conversation, apparently with someone named Agent Coulson, before Roy says, "Thanks. Sounds about right. Roger. Over and out." Snapping his phone shut, Roy glances towards Nate. "Basically, it's simple - there's paperwork over at the United Nations. Sign in, fill it out, and declare yourself. You're not, like, going to blow up New York City, are you? We take a dim view of that." Sitting down, Roy nabs the chips, munching, regarding Illyana's lap. How the hell did she finish lunch -that- fast? "Gimme the rest of my pickle, woman," he grumps, reaching out for the rest of it. Illyana mock-pouts at Roy. "Awww, I can't have your pickle?" She does offer the rest of it over to Roy as she looks back over to Nate. "And let you keep wandering around aimlessly? I know trouble, and you'd be getting into it left and right. Besides, then you can like, get a job so you can find a place to live." She looks thoughtful a moment. "Of course, you could always go all-in and help out your new government." “I was going to blow up New York next Monday, I heard everyone does it,” replies Nate with a smirk. He looks back at the city. The United Nations? Hmrm. “That is a building, so... where in the...” pause for information gathering. Then he snorts at Illyana’s comments. A job? A house? That would be so weirdly normal he can’t envision it. “Maybe,” he non-commits. "Not if you're just gonna -bite- my pickle off," Roy grumps, as he nabs it and starts eating the rest of it. "The United Nation's not a specific country's government... if you want to work for a specific government, you'd have to become a citizen. And since he's already declared himself from another reality, he'd probably have to go through the citizenship process for... America?" A shrug. "Work it out with the United Nations, this really isn't my area." There's a nudge for Illyana from Roy. "How many strays are you going to keep calling me in for? This isn't like, going to be a regular thing, is it?" Illyana snaps her teeth at Roy at the mention of biting, followed by a smirk. The question gets a roll of her eyes. "I haven't asked for your help with any other reality refugees." She turns back over to Nate as he stands there. "You're not going to learn about this world if you're just drifting through it." And for some reason that makes her frown a bit. “Sure I am,” replies Nate. “I learn about the world by living in it. That is not drifting. I am not hiding or living in glass tower. I am going to travel around, get to know other places.” "... oh, a wanderer. Man, you'll have nightmares with customs," Roy comments. There's a brief glance at Illyana snapping, before Roy rolls his eyes and offers her an arm. "There, if you're still hungry..." he says. "Lemme guess, Illy hasn't fed you yet either, Nate? You want anything?" "No. You don't plan on hiding. Which means that you need to do things within the legal boundaries of places or being at odds with them. And if that was a crack about Titans Tower, I don't live there." Illyana scowls, perhaps taking exception to other things that Nate has said as well. She stands up, eyes narrowed at the other mutant. "Try being part of the solution sometime. As it is, you're shaping up to be part of the problem." And then she's teleporting out. Without taking Nate with her to put him back where she grabbed him! Poor Nate. Alone with Roy. Poor Roy. She ate his lunch! “Customs? Oh hell, no,” Nate smirks at the vanishing blonde. “I bet she has no problems with customs.” Then he glances at the sorry remains of Roy’s lunch and shakes his head, “I’ll get something along the way to the United Nations, I guess.” "Well, I'll give you a hand," Roy sighs. "Never mind Magik. She's basically a Coyote... a trickster spirit." Motioning for Nate to follow him to the ferry back across to New York City, Roy grins. "Just let it roll off your back, it'll be easier." “Heh, she keeps dropping by to check out how I am,” mentions Nate, a faint smile in his lips. “Maybe I should be flattered... or maybe it is she is very bored. But she was also there when I arrived, two weeks ago.” He was going to fly to the United Nations, but if Roy is coming with him, he will use the ferry, no need for the government to know all he can do, right? "You too, eh?" Roy grins. "You ever feel like she's candy-shopping?" he comments, waving a hand at thin air. "Just going "Oooo la la, I feel like licorice... no, chocolate... maybe snow caps..." Nate frowns and hesitates, “maybe...” actually that is not how she ‘feels’, but he has not been paying much attention, too wrapped in his own problems. “I’ll ask her directly next time I see her, I barely know anything about her.” "... Eh, a little mystery in life won't hurt," Roy comments as he picks up the ferry tickets. "Just go with it. You really want to do this stuff, or you just going along because Magik's telling you to?" “Well,” now Nate is curious enough to go into Roy’s head and pick Illyana’s full name. Well, her first name. “Mostly because she is telling me. I honestly don’t see the point of going of getting a legal identity. I can’t really see how it is going to help me, and I don’t particularly want a job or a home. And yet I am pretty sure I could have either easily enough. My particular skills are going to be in high demand anywhere, anytime. Unfortunately.” Since that's all Roy knew, her first name, that's all Nate's likely fishing out of his head. "Well... it'll help give you a home away from work, at least," Roy comments. "Would do anyone good.” “I have no idea,” admits Nate. He was trained to remain unobtrusive, and usually failed. “You tell me, you work for the government, hmm? Shouldn’t you, dunno, argue for the need of people to be in the records and those things?” "Who was talking about the government when I said to have your own identity? I mean, someone you can be when you're not working, that's all... unless you -are- who you work as," Roy comments. "Me... I used to think I could go around doing nothing but work... at least till I got a kid. Now I tell ya, it's a good idea to just have a place to go home and relax in." “I know... knew who I was,” replies Nate. “It does not matter now. I got to start anew, and I can’t complain, I got out alive and this world is in far better shape than mine. I don’t understand what you mean, though, not really. The very concept of me settling down to raise a family seems as alien as growing gills and going to live underwater.” "Well, there -are- peple who have gills and live underwater," Roy grins. "Don't worry about it. Too early to figure out your place in this world right now, at least till you get the paperwork done," Roy shrugs, as he hands Nate his ticket for the ferry. "C'mon, forget about all that. Check out the babes, relax, take a load off your mind." A jerk of his head towards the dock. Sure... that can work. Nate is feeling better lately, his bruises are almost gone and there is some temporal distancement from the End of the World. "You know? I think I am just going to try that." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs